I'm With You
by saya sayya
Summary: Bagaimanapun keadaan Jongdae, Luhan akan selalu bersamanya. [LuChen/ChenHan]


Suara lonceng sebuah gereja mulai terdengar. Beberapa pekikan penuh kebahagian terdengar begitu jelas. Suara tepukan dan iringan godaan membuat susasana dalam gereja semakin ramai. Suasana bahagia dan haru memenuhi momen penting dalam hidup sebuah keluarga baru. Keluarga yang baru saja meresmikan diri mereka.

"Siap! 1…2…3!"

Sebuah bunga terlempar dari tangan sang pengantin dan beberapa yeoja mulai bersiap untuk mendapatkan bunga itu. Saat sang pengantin berbalik arah setelah melempar bunga itu, tatapannya beralih ke arah seorang yeoja mungil dengan gaun putih gading selutut dan rambut hitam legamnya yang tergerai indah. Yeoja itu yang semula diam kini harus sedikit kelimpungan menangkap bunga yang mengarah padanya. Membuat beberapa yeoja memekik dan bertepuk tangan.

Sang penganti pria mendekati pasangannya saat melihat pujaan hatinya itu memekik senang. Dengan cermat, namja itu melihat betapa lebar senyum itu mengembang di bibirnya. Matanya yang sedikit menyipit dengan bulu mata lentiknya. Tawa ringan yang khas menyeruak ke dalam gendang telinganya.

Tangan namja itu melingkar di pinggang ramping sang yeoja yang akhirnya menjatuhkan atensinya kepada sang namja. Senyum lembut nan hangat itu berhasil menyeruak ke dalam penglihatan sang namja. Membuat keduanya saling melempar senyum dan saling menyamankan tubuh dalam sebuah dekapan.

Tangan sang namja itu meraih tangan sang yeoja dan membawanya turun ke arah beberapa tamu. Keduanya saling melempar senyum kepada semua tamu undangan dan memberikan sebuah salam tangan dan pelukan hangat. Hingga kedua pemain utama dalam acara itu menghampiri meja yang dihuni oleh 3 namja dan 2 yeoja.

"Wow! Ini dia pasangan fenomenal kita. Lu Han dan Lu Jongdae! Beri tepukan meriah!"

Sebuah ringisan berhasil diberikan kepada seorang namja dengan tinggi sedikit di atas rata-rata itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lu Han yang memberikannya dan membuat gelak tawa di meja itu. Jongdae yang melihat suaminya mulai melakukan kejahilannya segera berjalan menjauh danSuara lonceng sebuah gereja mulai terdengar. Beberapa pekikan penuh kebahagian terdengar begitu jelas. Suara tepukan dan iringan godaan membuat susasana dalam gereja semakin ramai. Suasana bahagia dan haru memenuhi momen penting dalam hidup sebuah keluarga baru. Keluarga yang baru saja meresmikan diri mereka.

"Siap! 1…2…3!"

Sebuah bunga terlempar dari tangan sang pengantin dan beberapa yeoja mulai bersiap untuk mendapatkan bunga itu. Saat sang pengantin berbalik arah setelah melempar bunga itu, tatapannya beralih ke arah seorang yeoja mungil dengan gaun putih gading selutut dan rambut hitam legamnya yang tergerai indah. Yeoja itu yang semula diam kini harus sedikit kelimpungan menangkap bunga yang mengarah padanya. Membuat beberapa yeoja memekik dan bertepuk tangan.

Sang penganti pria mendekati pasangannya saat melihat pujaan hatinya itu memekik senang. Dengan cermat, namja itu melihat betapa lebar senyum itu mengembang di bibirnya. Matanya yang sedikit menyipit dengan bulu mata lentiknya. Tawa ringan yang khas menyeruak ke dalam gendang telinganya.

Tangan namja itu melingkar di pinggang ramping sang yeoja yang akhirnya menjatuhkan atensinya kepada sang namja. Senyum lembut nan hangat itu berhasil menyeruak ke dalam penglihatan sang namja. Membuat keduanya saling melempar senyum dan saling menyamankan tubuh dalam sebuah dekapan.

Tangan sang namja itu meraih tangan sang yeoja dan membawanya turun ke arah beberapa tamu. Keduanya saling melempar senyum kepada semua tamu undangan dan memberikan sebuah salam tangan dan pelukan hangat. Hingga kedua pemain utama dalam acara itu menghampiri meja yang dihuni oleh 3 namja dan 2 yeoja.

"Wow! Ini dia pasangan fenomenal kita. Lu Han dan Lu Jongdae! Beri tepukan meriah!"

Seb mendekati 2 yeoja yang tak hentinya memandang kagum ke arahnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, Kyungsoo-ya,"

Ketiga yeoja itu saling berpelukan dan melepas rasa bahagia. Mungkin mereka tak akan menyangka bahwa momen ini akan terjadi. Mereka masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama, berjalan-jalan ke mall bersama hanya untuk mampir ke game-zone dan food court disana, mereka masih ingin saling menginap dan berbagi cerita. Namun semua itu kini tak bisa mereka lakukan lagi.

Pelukanpun terlepas dan mereka saling tertawa lepas. Rasa hangat itu terasa begitu kentara diantara mereka. Ketiganya bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan telah menarik minat dari pasangan mereka.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka seorang buruk rupa Kim Jongdae akan berubah menjadi seorang angsa bernama Lu Jongdae,"

"Benar. Eonni, kau terlihat sangat cantik. Gaun putih yang melihatkan lekuk tubuhmu, rambut hitam sepinggang yang dibiarkan jatuh seperti air terjun, lalu pita di atas rambut yang menambah kesan cute dan jangan lupakan polesan natural pada wajahmu menambah kesan wanita muda yang siap untuk dinikah,"

Gelak tawa muncul saat mendengar ucapan polos dari yeoja mungil bernama Kyungsoo itu. Jongdae yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa tertawa renyah walaupun sedikit jengkel namun rasa bahagianya lebih menyeruak.

"Benar. Aku adalah seorang wanita muda yang siap untuk dinikahi. Dan selanjutnya mungkin aku akan bersiap untuk menghadiri salah satu undangan kalian,"

Godaan itu berhasil membuat siulan jahil dan senggolan siku mendarat ke arah Baekhyun yang tersipu dan pasangannya Chanyeol, namja tinggi yang sempat menggoda Lu Han.

"Benar! Sebentar lagi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan mengikuti jejak kalian karena Baekhyun yang mendapat bunga itu,"

"Tidak! I-itu masih jauh untuk dijangkau. Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan kuliahku,"

"Ah, jadi kau ingin seperti Jongdae yang menikah setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya?"

Godaan dari namja China itu berhasil membuat wajah Baekhyun merona. Sungguh sangat menggemaskan salah satu sahabat Jongdae ini. walaupun cerewet dan periang tetap saja Baekhyun akan menjadi seorang pemalu jika berkumpul dengan pasangan masing-masing seperti itu.

"Itu benar. Ya Chanyeol-ah. Jika kau tidak segera melamar Baekhyun, kau akan menyesal,"

"Tentu saja aku akan segera melamarnya, Luhan-hyung. Kau tak usah khawatir,"

Jongdae dan yang lain semakin gemar menggoda Baekhyun yang sekarang menyubit perut Chanyeol karena menahan malu. Membuat Chanyeol segera memeluknya membuat suasana semakin hangat.

"Oh iya, Luhan-ge,"

Deheman dari Lu Han membuat semua atensi beralih ke arah dua namja China yang menjadi sepupu itu. Yixing segera membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Lu Han dan senyum Lu Han langsung merekah saat itu juga. Mata rusanya berbinar saat Yixing menatapnya dengan senyum dimple-nya.

"Hey, hey. Jangan main bisik-bisik seperti itu, tidak baik apalagi dihadapan banyak orang yang melihatmu,"

Timpal namja lain yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan meminum jusnya. Kyungsoo yang melihat kekasihnya seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum geli. Kekasihnya itu memang sangat mudah ditebak apalagi kalau sudah berhubungan dengan pasangan saudara Lu Han dan Yixing.

"Hey, Joonmyeon-ah jangan begitu. Kau membuat kami seperti sepasang kekasih saja,"

Candaan Lu Han membuat semuanya tertawa. Joonmyeon yang mendengar hal itu segera menepuk pundak sahabat sekaligus kakak baginya itu dengan penuh kemantapan. Membuat para yeoja yang ada disana hanya bisa menautkan alis mereka tak mengerti.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk aku pergi,"

"Yixing-oppa akan pergi? Oppa tidak akan menginap di rumah?"

Pertanyaan Jongdae hanya bisa dijawab Yixing dengan gelengan kepala dan senyum lemahnya. Yixing tahu jika Jongdae ingin berkumpul bersama seluruh keluarga nanti namun Yixing tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan juga meninggalkan anaknya disana. Li Yin akan menangis terus bersama kedua orang tuanya di China.

"Maaf ya, Dae-ya. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Li Yin bersama kedua orang tuaku dan kau tahu aku punya segudang berkas sialan yang harus aku selesaikan dalam 3 hari ke depan,"

Aksen korea Yixing yang terkadang sedikit membingungkan itu menjadi sesuatu yang lucu bagi Jongdae namun ia juga memahami apa yang dikatakan namja China itu. Ia memaklumi bahwa sepupu suaminya ini adalah sosok single-parents yang tidak ingin jauh dari buah hatinya. Dengan segera, Jongdae menatap Yixing yang berpamitan lalu mulai menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Hah, sepertinya ini waktu kita untuk berpisah, kawan. Kami tidak mau mengganggu acara privasi kalian lebih lama lagi,"

Rona merah langsung menjalari pipi Jongdae saat mendengar Joonmyeon- kakaknya itu berbicara seperti itu. Membuat tawa ringan yang mengakhiri pertemuan Lu Han dan Jongdae dengan sahabatnya. Jongdae dapat melihat kakaknya yang sangat dia sayangi itu menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo juga raut wajah bahagia Baekhyun yang berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Honey…"

Jongdae menoleh dan tersenyum manis ke arah Lu Han yang entah sejak kapan memeluknya dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya ke pundak Jongdae. Jongdae hanya diam dan menautkan kedua tangannya untuk digenggam oleh Lu Han. Keduanya menikmati suasana sore hari di gereja saat itu.

"Sayang…"

Keduanya menoleh dan melihat sosok ibu Jongdae dengan balutan gaun berwarna hijau tosca itu sedang menatap lembut ke arah mereka. Jongdae tersenyum dan memeluk sang ibu dengan erat.

"Kalian bisa bergegas pulang. Biar yang disini menjadi urusan Ibu,"

"Tapi-,"

Sebuah gelengan langsung membuat Jongdae terdiam. Sungguh ibunya ini sangat perhitungan hingga tak membiarkan dirinya membantu. Dengan sinyal kedipan yang diberikan ibu Jongdae, Lu Han langsung menggendong Jongdae dengan bridal-style dan membawanya menjauh. Membuat pekikan kaget tak dapat terhindar dari raut wajah Jongdae.

"Oppa, turunkan aku. Banyak yang melihat kita tahu,"

Rengekan Jongdae membuat Lu Han tertawa dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Jongdae yang merasa malu hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan yang berbau maskulin. Membuat Jongdae merasa tenang dan rileks. Lu Han yang mengetahui bahwa Jongdae semakin menyamankan tubuhnya hanya bisa tersenyum senang.

"Oppa, kita mau kemana?"

Lu Han hanya tersenyum untuk membalas pertanyaan Jongdae. Yeoja mungil itu tidak memahami arti dibalik senyuman suaminya itu. Bahkan kini yeoja itu sibuk memikirkan tempat yang akan mereka datangi dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan disana.

"Kau memikirkannya?"

Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Mungkin suaminya ini mau memberitahu kemana tujuan mereka sekarang karena sungguh Jongdae penasaran. Lu Han berhenti sejenak lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jongdae dan bibirnya melekat di sana. Sungguh, suaminya ini sangat tidak tahu malu.

"Kita akan membuat calon penerus- Akh!"

Pekikan Lu Han membuat rona merah di wajah Jongdae semakin terlihat. Dengan kuatnya, yeoja itu menarik telinga suaminya dan sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah itu. Membuat Lu Han memekik antara kesakitan yang diberikan Jongdae dan kesenangan karena berhasil menggoda istrinya itu.

"Oppa menyebalkaaaaann,"

.

..

…

..

.

Pagi itu suasana kediaman Lu begitu sunyi. Hanya bunyi alarm yang sedikit memekakkan telinga namun sekarang sudah berhenti. Jongdae yang baru saja menekan tombol alarm segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Jongdae dapat merasakan hawa dingin yang menyentuh langsung kulitnya yang mulus itu.

Menghela nafas sejenak, Jongdae segera turun dari kasurnya dan meraih kemeja Lu Han yang berada tepat di sebelah kakinya yang baru saja menginjak lantai. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Jongdae segera berjalan ke kamar mandi, membasuh mukanya lalu memakai sebuah penjepit rambut. Ah, yeoja itu juga tidak lupa untuk menggosok giginya tadi.

Selanjutnya adalah memasak. Sebentar lagi suaminya itu akan bangun dari tidurnya dan Jongdae harus menyiapkan sarapan dan juga bekal makan siang agar namja tampan itu bisa bekerja dengan giat di kantor. Jongdae sangat yakin jika urusan kantor itu akan membuat suaminya gila karena terlalu banyak-nya hal yang harus ia urusi hingga melupakan makan siangnya. Namun itu semua adalah resiko yang harus dia tanggung sebagai CEO di perusahaannya.

Mungkin sup rumput laut yang hangat ditambah dengan telur gulung dengan campuran sayuran dan daging juga segelas jus buah sangat cocok pagi itu. Lalu memasak bento untuk bekal makan siang mungkin menjadi hal yang praktis untuknya pagi ini. Mungkin masakan yang dibuat Jongdae memanglah tidak istimewa, namun sepertinya itu adalah menu makanan yang tidak terlalu buruk di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

Dengan lihai tangan mungil itu menyiapkan bahannya dan mulai memotong bahan masakan. Bunyi suara penggorengan yang khas menyambut suasana dapur yang bergabung dengan ruang makan itu. Ah betapa nyamannya tinggal di rumah idaman yang selalu Jongdae inginkan.

Rumah yang ditempatinya itu sederhana. Ruang tamu ada di depan lalu ada ruang tengah yang bisa digunakan sebagai ruang keluarga besar jika keluarga mereka ada disini. Lalu ada tangga menuju lantai dua yang memiliki beberapa kamar tamu dan ruang khusus untuk Jongdae bernyanyi. Jujur saja, Jongdae tak pernah membayangkan jika Lu Han akan menyiapkan ruangan itu.

Lalu kamar tidurnya berada di samping tangga menuju lantai atas. Ada 1 kamar lagi yang ada dilantai bawah namun sekarang sedang dijadikan gudang oleh Jongdae. Dan yang terakhir adalah dapur yang langsung bergabung dengan ruang makan. Menurut Jongdae, rumah ini tidaklah seribet rumahnya dulu saat belum menjadi istri Lu Han.

Sret~

"Astaga,"

Jongdae tersentak saat sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Lalu pundaknya yang dijadikan tumpuan dagu suaminya. Jongdae hanya bisa tersenyum dan menepuk kecil tangan suaminya sebelum mematikan kompor. Sup rumput laut sudah matang dan tinggal dihidangkan. Begitu juga dengan jus buah yang tinggal di tuang ke dalam gelas.

Jongdae membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum ke arah sang suami. Sebuah kecupan di bibir menjadi skinship mereka pagi ini. Dan itu terbukti dengan mata rusa Lu Han yang langsung berbinar layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru dari ibunya. Jongdae melepaskan tangan Lu Han yang masih memeluknya dan mendorong namja tampan itu untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan bersiap.

"Ayolah, Dae-er. Satu ciuman lagi,"

Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas saat Lu Han menampakkan wajah anjing mungilnya yang sangat tidak bisa di tolak oleh Jongdae. Yeoja mungil itu tidak bisa melihat wajah suaminya yang memelas seperti itu. Ini masih pagi dan Jongdae tidak ingin merusak mood suaminya hingga berakhir dengan amukan namja itu kepada para staf-nya yang tidak benar kerjanya.

Jongdae menghela nafas pasrah dan menutup matanya. Lu Han yang mengerti dengan tingkah istrinya itu segera menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Pagutan lembut bibir Lu Han terhadap bibir Jongdae itu mampu membuat Jongdae merona. Padahal sudah 2 minggu ini mereka sering berciuman namun Jongdae masih tetap saja malu.

Ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan saat tangan Lu Han kembali menarik Jongdae ke dalam pelukannya. Namja tampan itu mengelus tengkuk dan mengusap punggung Jongdae dengan lembut. Membuat Jongdae merasa nyaman dan mulai membalas lumatan itu. Ciuman yang semula lembut berubah menjadi french-kiss yang menggoda.

Lu Han dengan otak mesumnya.

Jongdae mengakhiri ciuman itu terlebih dahulu dan menatap sayu ke arah Lu Han. Lu Han tahu jika Jongdae takkan pernah memprotes ciumannya. Namun tetap saja, mata sayu yang diberikan istrinya itu bisa membuat Lu Han hilang kendali.

"Nanti malam, oppa. Sekarang pergilah bekerja karena kau bisa terkena amukan Joonmyeon-oppa jika terlambat,"

"Ya, ya baiklah. Tapi..."

Lu Han mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jongdae dan menggigit kecil telinga itu. Membuat Jongdae harus menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari mulutnya karena tindakan suaminya itu.

"Beristirahatlah yang cukup karena nanti malam adalah malam panjang kita seperti biasanya,"

Sial. Lu Han dengan segala pesonanya itu memang bisa membuat Jongdae terlena. Jongdae menatap kepergian Lu Han dengan senyum seringainya itu. Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir merah dan sedikit bengkak itu. Jongdae tahu bahwa suaminya itu mesum namun yeoja itu tidak menyangka jika hasrat Lu Han sangatlah tinggi.

Entah ada yang salah dengan Jongdae atau apa, yeoja mungil itu malah terkekeh kecil dan kembali sibuk menyiapkan bekal makan siang suaminya. Tanpa sadar, Jongdae bersenandung kecil dengan senyum manis yang tak pernah hilang sejak suaminya bersiap itu. Saat Jongdae akan menutup bekal makan siang itu, tangan yeoja mungil itu beralih menyentuh perutnya.

"Tuhan, bisakah kau berikan kehidupan disini? Aku sangat menunggu hal itu terjadi. Aku akan bersabar dan menunggu-Mu dengan sepenuh hatiku,"

Do'a seorang istri yang ingin menjadi seorang ibu. Semua yeoja pasti menginginkan sosok yang selalu menjadi panutan di seluruh belahan dunia. Jongdae menutup matanya sejenak dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Binar bahagia dalam matanya mampu mengatakan bahwa Jongdae juga ingin merasakan hal itu.

"Dae-ya, bisakah kau kesini sebentar dan bantu aku dengan dasi sialan ini,"

Jongdae tertawa kecil mendengar teriakan kesal suaminya dan segera mengakhiri sesi memasaknya di dapur. Yeoja mungil itu melepas apron yang selalu melekat saat ia memasak dan segera berjalan ea rah kamar. Saat Jongdae membuka pintu, yeoja mungil itu dapat melihat sang suami yang berdiri di depan cermin seukuran tubuh manusia itu dan sibuk memasang dasinya.

"Astaga oppa. Apa kau benar si Lu Han sang CEO Lu Corp yang paling garang itu?"

Lu Han berbalik dan segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Membiarkan Jongdae yang membenahi dasi birunya dan namja itu menatap lekat sang istri. Istrinya itu memasang wajah serius yang sangat lucu saat memasang dasinya yang tidak beraturan karenanya. Sungguh ekspresinya benar-benar membuat Lu Han harus berusaha menahan tangannya untuk mencubit pipinya yang sedikit gembil.

"Hanya memasang dasi seperti ini saja, oppa tidak bisa. Bagaimana jika musuh oppa tahu? Pasti oppa akan di cecar dan di terror dengan banyak dasi,"

Lu Han tergelak dan mengacak rambut sang istrinya. Membuat erangan kesal keluar dari bibir yang menjadi candu Lu Han dan pukulan di lengannya yang hanya terasa seperti seseorang menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Aish, kau ini terlalu banyak melihat drama di tv hingga imajinasi-mu semakin berlebihan sayang,"

Jongdae mencibir sang suami dan segera menyuruhnya untuk keluar dan menyiapkan mobil. Jongdae akan berbenah diri lalu membersihkan kasur mereka. Hal itu langsung dituruti oleh Lu Han tanpa banyak tanya.

Setelah 15 menit berlalu, keduanya sudah berada di depan meja makan dan memulai sarapan mereka. Hanya keheningan yang menjadi suasana di ruang makan itu karena keduanya sibuk menikmati rasa hidangan yang istimewa itu.

"Oh ya, Dae-ya,"

Jongdae mendongak saat sang suami memanggilnya. Nasinya sudah separuh kosong dan namja itu sedang menenggak air putihnya. Jongdae menunggu Lu Han untuk berbicara langsung sedangkan yeoja itu masih menikmati makanannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama aku di kantor?"

"Aku? Karena pembangunan resto belum selesai dan memakan waktu sedikit lebih lama, aku hanya akan berdiam diri di rumah dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang akan menemaniku setelah kuliah mereka selesai. Lalu kami akan membuat beberapa pancake yang akan dibagikan ke beberapa tetangga,"

Lu Han mengangguk dan meminum jusnya. Namja tampan itu sudah tidak ingin menyentuh nasinya dan Jongdae yang melihat hal itu segera bersiap mengantar sang suami ke depan rumah. Lu Han tahu dengan rencana istrinya untuk membangun sebuah resto dan ia mengizinkannya asal Jongdae tidak terlalu memforsir dirinya bekerja.

"Kapan pembangunannya akan selesai? Apa aku harus memberikanmu sesuatu agar kau tidak bosan?"

"Kata Joonmyeon-oppa butuh waktu satu bulan karena ada masalah dengan arsitekturnya. Tidak, aku ingin oppa tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku karena hal itu. Aku sudah terbiasa lagipula bosan adalah 'teman'ku,"

Cengiran tak bersalah yang ditujukan kepada Lu Han mampu membuat sang suami merasa lega. Jongdae tahu jika Lu Han akan merasa bersalah namun dia benar-benar senang dan tidak merasa bosan sama sekali. Akan ada banyak hal yang bisa dia lakukan jika bosan menderanya karena itulah Jongdae mengatakan hal itu dengan percaya diri.

"Baiklah, oppa pergi. Jika ada apa-apa, langsung hubungi aku, oke!"

.

..

…

..

.

Sore itu suasana rumah keluarga Lu benar-benar ramai. Lu Han mengadakan sebuah party kecil di rumahnya dengan mengundang Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon. Keduanya juga membawa pasangan mereka masing-masing untuk menemani Jongdae tentunya.

"Oppa, apa kau tidak bisa memberikan beberapa kaleng soda atau jus? Aku sangat membenci bir, kau tahu."

Hanya tawa renyah yang dikeluarkan oleh Lu Han terhadap cibiran –calon- adik iparnya itu. Joonmyeon yang mendengar hal itu langsung menoleh dan menatap lekat ke arah Kyungsoo. Mencoba menggoda kekasihnya itu hingga berakhir dengan ia mendapatkan cubitan sayang di perutnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, apa kau tidak ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku?"

Kyungsoo langsung saja melirik ke arah Jongdae yang baru saja meletakkan gelas-gelas kosong di atas meja. Yeoja itu menatap Jongdae dengan tajam seakan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya detik itu juga. Membuat Jongdae langsung mendekati yeoja manis bermata bulat itu.

"Sekali ini saja, Kyung-ie. Apa kau tidak mau mengabulkan permintaan eonni-mu ini?"

Astaga, Kyungsoo jengah saat melihat Jongdae ber-aegyo ke arahnya. Layaknya seekor kucing yang sangat ingin diusap lembut oleh pemiliknya. Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah Jongdae hanya bisa tertawa karena respon pasif yang diberikan Kyungsoo.

Ting Tong~ Ting Tong~

"Biar aku saja,"

Lu Han tersenyum saat Baekhyun menawarkan diri untuk membuka pintu. Yeoja itu tidak mengira bahwa akan ada tamu di malam penting seperti ini. Karena jujur saja yeoja itu tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu acara party kecil mereka. Yeoja itu membuka pintu dengan sedikit keras dan terdiam beberapa detik saat melihat seorang yeoja berumur sekitar 28 tahun ada di hadapannya.

"Hi, ehm. Aku ingin memberikan ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas pancake kemarin,"

Baekhyun segera mengubah ekspresinya menjadi wajah ramah dan menyambut tamu dihadapannya. Ia tidak mengingat jika Jongdae memiliki tetangga seperti yeoja dihadapannya ini. Namun Baekhyun hanya bisa memendamnya dalam hati dan mencoba bersikap baik.

"Ah, terima kasih dan... akan aku sampaikan kepada Jongdae. Apa kau ingin mampir sebentar?"

Yeoja itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum sebuah teriakan seorang namja membuat perhatiannya dan Baekhyun teralihkan. Baekhyun mengutuk suara pekikan Chanyeol yang entah sedang apa dan sungguh ia sedikit malu karena melihat ekspresi yeoja dihadapannya yang hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan itu saja dan..."

"Baekhyun-ie siapa-? Oh Taeyeon-ssi,"

Kedua yeoja itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada Lu Han. Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat yeoja bernama Taeyeon itu memandang Lu Han dengan binar cerahnya. Seakan melihat sang pujaan hati yang sudah lama tidak pernah bertemu dalam waktu yang lama.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan piring dan ada beberapa makanan kecil disana. Aku harap kalian akan menyukainya,"

Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah saat mendengar nada manis yang dikeluarkan Taeyeon. Entah kenapa ia merasa risih dengan pandangan Taeyeon ke arah Lu Han yang seakan ingin menelanjangi suami sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun tidak menyangkal pesona Lu Han dengan kemeja hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya begitu pas dengan celana hitam yang sama.

Yeoja mana yang tidak tergoda dengan penampilan Lu Han yang sangat sederhana namun terlihat berkelas itu. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan dan menautkan tangannya ke tangan Lu Han dan tersenyum ke arah Taeyeon. Dapat ia lihat, yeoja dihadapannya ini melirik tangannya yang melingkar di tangan Lu Han dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Oppa, apa dia tetangga barumu? Ku rasa selama aku menginap disini beberapa hari yang lalu aku belum pernah melihatnya?"

Oh lihatlah, betapa senangnya Baekhyun saat melihat rona merah samar yang ada di pipi Taeyeon saat ia bermanja dengan Lu Han. Tangan yeoja itu mengepal dan Baekhyun menyukai aksinya kini berhasil. Lu Han yang melihat tingkah manja Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dan menepuk puncak kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Dia baru pindah dua minggu lalu dan saat itu kau tidak mengunjungi rumah sama sekali. Kau tahu Jongdae sampai kesepian karenamu,"

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda memahami apa yang diucapkan Lu Han. Baekhyun mengerti sekarang kenapa yoeja ini bisa ada di depan rumah sahabatnya dengan alasan mengantar 'kue' ini.

"Kalau begitu kenalkan, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku sepupu Lu Han-oppa dan juga sahabat Jongdae, 'istri' Lu Han-oppa. Oppa aku masuk dulu ya,"

Baekhyun menyeringai saat ia melihat Taeyeon yang geram karena penekanan kata 'istri' yang ia ucapkan. Dengan cepat, Taeyeon menyalami Baekhyun dengan canggung untuk menutupi rasa ketidak-sukaannya dan melihat yeoja itu memasuki rumah. Kini ia hanya berdua dengan Lu Han di depan pintu dan sepertinya rencana Taeyeon untuk sedikit 'berbincang' bersama Lu Han harus dibatalkan.

"Apa kau ingin mampir, Taeyeon-ssi?"

"Ah tidak, aku langsung pulang saja. Sampaikan salamku kepada Jongdae,"

Lu Han mengangguk dan segera menutup pintunya begitu yeoja itu berbalik menjauh. Lu Han menekuk saah satu alisnya bingung saat mendengar perkenalan Baekhyun kepada Taeyeon. Sejak kapan yeoja mungil nan cerewet itu menjadi sepupunya? Hah sungguh aneh.

"Oppa sudah kembali? Apa yeoja itu sudah pergi,"

"Ya dan Baek, aku tidak ingat jika kita memiliki hubungan darah,"

Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan Lu Han hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol. Yeoja itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol dan mengabaikan beberapa tatapan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Melihat hal itu, Lu Han-lah yang harus mengatakan apa yang sudah terjadi di depan tadi.

"Tadi, Taeyeon datang kesini. Ia tetangga baru di perumahan imi dan rumahnya berada tepat di depan rumahku. Tadi ia mengantar sesuatu lalu saat Baekhyun berkenalan dengannya, yeoja cerewet itu malah memperkenalkan diri sebagai sepupuku,"

"Benarkah?"

Jongdae yang baru saja datang dengan sebuah piring penuh dengan kue dan sebuah teko sedang berisi jus buah menimbrung pembicaraan Lu Han dan yang lain. Lu Han mengangguk dan menarik tangan Jongdae hingga yeoja itu duduk dipangkuannya dan Jongdae hanya diam melihat kelakuan suaminya.

"Aku hanya tidak suka yeoja itu kegenitan dihadapanmu, oppa. Apa kau tahu nada suaranya menjadi sangat manis saat kau muncul? Ugh, aku seperti melihat seorang janda yang baru saja mendapatkan mangsa baru untuk diambil hartanya,"

"Ia memang janda dan ia baik, Baekhyun. Kau tidak boleh seperti itu kepada orang yang baru saja kau temui,"

Baekhyun mencebik sebal saat Jongdae malah menasehatinya. Yeoja mungil itu sangat mengetahui sifat Jongdae yang terbuka dengan seseorang namun tetap saja saat ia melihat Taeyeon, ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan yeoja itu. Baekhyun hanya ingin Jongdae berhati-hati namun sepertinya Jongdae tidak menangkap maksudnya.

"Tapi aku memiliki perasaan tidak nyaman saat melihatnya,"

"Sudah, hentikan. Kita disini mau berpesta,kan? Daripada aku melihat kedua eonni-ku saling menjambak rambut pada akhirnya, lebih baik kita mulai acara kita,"

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo,"

Suara tawa renyah berhasil hadir kembali di rumah itu. Seakan sebelumnya tidak ada perdebatan yang terjadi beberapa detik sebelumnya. Semua terhanyut dalam kebahagiaan dan membiarkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti tanpa harus mengungkitnya. Biarkan waktu yang menjawab semuanya.

.

..

…

..

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk,"

Lu Han mendongak saat melihat Joonmyeon memasuki ruangannya. Lu han tersenyum dan kembali menatap berkas yang ada di mejanya. Meneliti kembali apa saja yang akan menjadi bahan pertimbangan salah satu proyek yang akan ia bangun nantinya.

"Aku sudah menemukan seorang insinyur yang cocok dengan rencana pembangunan villa di daerah Pulau Jeju,"

"Benarkah?"

Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya saat melihat wajah berbinar Lu Han. Ia sungguh bertanya-tanya, ada apa gerangan dengan sebuah villa yang sangat diinginkan oleh Lu Han? Baru kali ini namja tampan dengan senyum angelic-nya itu melihat wajah antusias Lu Han terhadap sebuah benda?

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dengan membangun sebuah villa, Tuan Lu?"

Lu Han menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap wajah adik iparnya yang terlihat penasaran. Namun bukan namanya Lu Han jika ia langsung mengatakan niatnya yang sesungguhnya. Lu Han menutup semua berkas yang sudah ia kerjakan dan berdiri menghadap jendela kantor. Ia dapat melihat padatnya jalanan entah karena para pejalan kaki atau beberapa macam kendaraan.

"Aku akan mengatakannya jika sudah mendapat jelas gambaran bangunan yang aku mau. Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui jika ini semua adalah sebuah hadiah,"

Joonmyeon tersenyum saat mendengar penuturan Lu Han. Sepertinya ia bisa menangkap sedikit maksud yang dibicarakan oleh Lu Han dan hal itu membuatnya merasa tenang. Namja tampan itu merogoh sakunya saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Tangannya yang putih dengan lincah bergerak di layar touchscreen itu.

"Hyung, ayo ke kafetaria. Insinyur yang kau butuhkan sudah menunggu kita,"

"Oh. Benarkah?"

Joonmyepn mengangguk saat melihat Lu Han membalik tubuhnya dan menatapnya. Namja bermata rusa itu langsung melihat arloji di pergelangan tangan kanannya yang sudah menunjukkan waktu untuk istirahat makan siang. Ia langsung meraih ponselnya di atas meja dan mengetikkan sesuatu sebelum mengikuti Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon segera menekan tombol turun di lift dan tak lama pintu lift terbuka. Kedua namja itu langsung saja memasuki lift. Joonmyeon melirik ke arah Lu Han yang terlihat tidak sabar untuk memulai kerja sama dalam pembangunan villa itu. Membuatnya tanpa sadar tertawa renyah yang langsung saja membuat Lu Han sadar apa yang sudah ia lakukan barusan.

"Hey, hentikan itu. Kau membuatku tampak seperti anak kecil."

"Kau tahu, hyung. Jika kau bersikap seperti itu aku jadi mengingat tingkahmu saat akan melangsungkan janji suci kalian dulu. Sungguh, ekspresimu itu benar-benar sangat lucu,"

Lu Han tersenyum saat mendengar penuturan Joonmyeon. Ingatan itu masih segar di dalam otaknya saat ia akan melangsungkan pernikahan 3 bulan lalu. Tak terasa sudah ia melewai masa bahagia dan sulit bersama Jongdae selama 3 bulan. Ia juga berharap jika apa yang akan menanti mereka dimasa depan mampu memertahankan keutuhan keluarganya.

Ting

Lu Han memukul lengan Joonmyeon untuk segera menyusulnya yang berjalan lebih dahulu keluar dari lift. Joonmyeon langsung saja mendengarnya dan merangkul pundak sang CEO Lu Crop itu. Membuat beberapa yeoja melirik ke arah mereka dengan terang-terangan. Siapa yang tidak akan tergoda jika melihat dua anak adam yang tampan dan tentunya 'berkelas'.

Joonmyeon membuka pintu kafetaria dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Namja itu menarik tangan Lu Han saat ia berhasil mencari sosok insinyur itu. Senyumnya terkembang saat seorang yeoja yang memunggunginya itu sedang mengetikkan sesuatu sebelum ia menepuk pundaknya perlahan. Yeoja itu menoleh dan tersentak saat melihat Joonmyeon dan Lu Han yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Oh, Taeyeon-ssi?"

.

..

…

..

.

Jongdae bersenandung kecil saat ia melihat bunga mawar yang ia tanam sudah menampakkan kuncupnya. Yeoja itu sangat senang karena sebentar lagi ia dapat bisa melihat bunga itu bermekaran. Jongdae juga sangat bahagia karena ia baru saja diundang makan malam oleh keluarganya bersama sang suami nanti. Sungguh dia sangat merindukan Baba dan Mama mereka yang baru saja kembali dari China.

"Eonni, kau dimana?"

Jongdae menoleh saat mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo yang entah sedang sibuk apa di dapur. Yeoja itu segera meletakkan selang yang mengalirkan air dan berjalan untuk mematikan kran air. Yeoja itu menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya dan langsung saja ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali saat perut bagian bawahnya nyeri.

Jongdae bahkan harus menahan tubuhnya dengan menyanggah tubuhnya ke dinding. Yeoja itu mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan kembali menundukkan tubuhnya. Alisnya mengernyit menahan rasa sakit saat tangannya memutar kran air itu. Dengan segera nafasnya tersengal dan keringat dingin yang mengalir turun dari pelipisnya.

"Jongdae-eonni, aku- eonni, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu lansung berlari ke arah Jongdae yang bersandar di dinding dengan wajah pucatnya. Yeoja itu mengalungkan tangan Jongdae ke pundaknya dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Dengan perlahan ia membawa Jongdae ke arah ruang tengah dan membaringkannya di sofa.

"Mana yang sakit, eonni? Apa kau punya obatnya?"

"Tak apa, Kyungsoo-ya, ini hanya kram perut biasa. Lagipula sebentar lagi aku mendapatkan siklus, jadi kau tahu-kan apa yang sering terjadi padaku,"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas lega. Yeoja itu segera beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambilkan air dan meninggalkan Jongdae yang sedang termenung. Ia sedikit bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang ini. ia sering mendapatkan rasa sakit yang berlebih saat siklusnya datang lalu saat menjelang seperti ini pasti akan terasa nyeri. Jongdae menghela nafas lelah dan kalut, ia sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

"Dae-ie eonni, ini diminum dulu,"

Jongdae tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo dan mendudukkan tubuhnya perlahan. Dengan telaten, Kyungsoo membantu Jongdae untuk minum dan kembali membaringkan tubuh Jongdae. Yeoja mungil itu mengusap lembut rambut Jongdae membuat Jongdae tertawa renyah melihat tingkahnya.

"Aish, eonni. Hentikan itu,"

"Ok-ok aku berhenti. Dan ya, aku akan beristirahat, eomma,"

Pekikan dari Kyungsoo malah membuat Jongdae semakin tertawa. Yeoja itu mengusak rambut Kyungsoo dan langsung memejamkan matanya. Membuat Kyungsoo yang melihatnya mendengus sebal namun sedetik kemudian tersenyum manis. Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongdae dengan erat. Seakan tidak ingin kehilangan yeoja yang sudah menemainya selama ia mendapatkan kesusahan dulu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, nafas Jongdae mulai teratur dan Kyungsoo melepas genggamannya sejenak. Yeoja itu berjalan ke arah kamar tamu yang selalu ia tempati jika sedang menginap. Mengambil sebuah selimut berwarna biru dari dalam lemari juga sebuah novel yang sedikit tebal yang berada di meja nakas sebelah tempat tidur.

Kyungsoo kembali ke ruang tengah dan langsung menyelimuti Jongdae dengan selimut yang ia ambil. Lalu ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas karpet dan mulai membaca novel yang ia ambil tadi. Ia melirik kecil ke arah jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul 5 sore itu. Sepertinya ia akan menunggu sang kekasih beserta kakak iparnya untuk 3 jam ke depan dengan membaca novel.

.

..

…

..

.

"Akh,"

Lu Han tersentak saat ia mendengar pekikan keras yang diserukan Jongdae saat mereka sedang –ehem- bercinta. Namja itu langsung saja menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengusap pipi Jongdae dengan lembut. Matanya menyiratkan rasa khawatir yang mendalam saat melihat Jongdae yang menutup matanya menahan rasa sakit.

"Jongdae,"

Mencoba untuk menstabilkan nafasnya, Jongdae berusaha membuka matanya yang berair. Sungguh, ia sangat membenci saat dimana ia melihat mata rusa yang disukainya menampakkan kekhawatiran itu. Dengan sedikit paksaan, ia tersenyum ke arah Lu Han untuk menenangkan suaminya itu. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin melihat ekspresi itu, ia akan merasa bersalah –sangat bersalah.

"Apa masih sakit? Apa perlu aku panggilkan dokter? Aku-"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, oppa. Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh,"

Lu Han menatap sangsi istrinya itu dan langsung beranjak dari atas tubuh Jongdae. Namja tampan itu langsung menggendong Jongdae ke arah kamar mandi. Membersihkan tubuhnya dan juga tubuh istrinya lalu memakaikan sang istri baju tidurnya yang baru. Semuanya ia lakukan tanpa banyak bicara membuat Jongdae menggigit bibirnya.

Jongdae menatap suaminya yang mendudukkannya di kursi rias. Tatapannya tak pernah beralih dari Lu Han yang melepas sprei kasurnya dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Entah kenapa Jongdae semakin ingin menjatuhkan air matanya namun ia tahan dengan kuat. Sungguh, ia tidak tahan dengan keterdiaman suaminya itu.

"Oppa,"

Lu Han menoleh ke arah Jongdae yang sudah menangis itu. Namja tampan itu tersentak saat melihat istrinya yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya saat ia menatapnya. Sungguh hatinya sakit saat melihat sang istri yang menangis. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan hingga ia membuat istri yang sangat ia sayangi melebihi apapun itu menangis seperti itu? Tersadar akan keterpakuannya, namja itu segera mendekati Jongdae dan memeluknya. Membiarkan bantal-bantal mereka berantakan di atas ranjang mereka.

"Maafkan aku, oppa. Kau berhak marah oppa, tapi ku mohon jangan mendiamiku seperti ini. A-aku sungguh menyesal,"

"Tidak-tidak, kau salah Dae-er. Aku tidak marah padamu atau mendiamimu. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu nyaman dan melihatmu kesakitan seperti tadi membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku sungguh suami yang bodoh jika aku masih ingin melanjutkan kegiatan tadi. Sungguh, aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu terluka lebih dalam,"

Jongdae masih menangis saat mendengar penuturan Lu Han. Ia sangat-sangat merasa buruk karena sudah berburuk sangka kepada suaminya itu. Ia bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang diucapkan Lu Han untuk menenangkannya. Namun ia masih saja menangis dan membiarkan piama sang suami basah.

Setelah beberapa menit, Lu Han sudah tidak mendengar isak tangis sang istri. Yang ia dengar hanyalah hembusan nafas teratur yang menandakan jika sang istri sudah tertidur. Dengan perlahan Lu Han menggendong Jongdae dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Ia meraih sebuah bantal untuk sang istri lalu menatapnya sejenak dan langsung mencium kening yeoja-Nya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

.

..

…

..

.

Satu minggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu dn Lu Han menatap lekat berkas-berkas yang berada dihadapannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada istrinya, Jongdae. Ia sering menemukan sag istri yang mual di pagi hari dengan wajah pucat pasi. Tubuhnya akan lemas seketika dan ia sering mengeluh tentang perutnya yang sakit.

Lu Han tahu jika bukan hanya dua minggu ini ia mengalami sakit perut. Ia pernah mendapat kabar dari Kyungsoo tentang siklus istrinya yang bisa dibilang berbeda dari biasanya. Jantung Lu Han tiba-tiba merasa gelisah dengan kesehatan istrinya. Ia seharusnya membawa Jongdae ke rumah sakit dan memeriksakannya kepada dokter pribadi mereka. namun nyatanya ia selalu terbujuk rayuan kata 'baik-baik saja' dari istri manisnya itu.

Ponselnya bordering dan Lu Han langsung tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya. Tangannya meraih ponsel itu dan menekan layar hijau dengan cepat. Suara seorang yeoja paruh baya langsung memasuki gendang telinganya. Oh sial, betapa rindunya Lu Han dengan suara yang selalu menemaninya selama 18 tahun hidupnya.

"Lulu, kau masih dikantor?"

"Mama, apa-apaan itu. seharusnya Mama bertanya tentang keadaanku atau keadaan Jongdae bukannya malah bertanya aku sedang dikantor atau tidak,"

Gelak tawa langsung memenuhi pendengaran Lu Han dan namja itu langsung menyungging senyum tampannya. Sungguh, ia merindukan tawa dari yeoja yang sudah melahirkannya ke dunia itu. Sudah lama sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka saat acara pernikahannya dengan Jongdae dan kini ia ingin memesan tiket pesawat menuju rumahnya yang di China.

"Aku tahu kau pasti baik-baik saja, Lu. Kau adalah anak Mama yang paling tangguh. Oh ya, apa Jongdae baik-baik saja? Terakhir kau memberi Mama pesan, dia sering mengeluh sakit perut?"

"Ya, Mama benar. Aku tidak tahu Ma apa yang terjadi dengan Jongdae. Dua minggu ini dia terus muntah hingga tubuhnya lemas, ia masih sering merasakan sakit dan meminum obat yang aku belikan untuknya,"

Pintu kantor Lu Han terbuka dan menampakkan Joonmyeon yang berdiri disana. Lu Han menyuruh Joonmyeon diam dengan isyarat tangannya dan Joonmyeon membalasnya dengan mengetuk jam tangannya dua kali. Lu Han mengangguk dan langsung mengamit ponsel diantara telinga dan pundak kanannya. Tangannya dengan sigap membersihkan berkas-berkas yang ada dimejanya dan langsung meraih jasnya yang ia sampirkan dikursi.

"Apa kau yakin Jongdae baik-baik saja, Lu? Kau harus membawanya ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak ingin menantuku yang manis itu mengalami sesuatu yang buruk,"

Lu Han hanya melipat jasnya di tangan dan berjalan bersama Joonmyeon keluar ruangan. Sudah waktunya untuk pulang karena itulah Joonmyeon menjemputnya, ia tidak membawa mobil karena mobilnya sedang berada di bengkel langganannya.

"Aku sudah meminta Jongdae untuk ikut denganku ke rumah sakit tapi dia selalu mengatakan baik-baik saja lalu mengeluarkan aegyonya. Mama tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun jika Jongdae selalu melakukan hal itu. Aku yakin kalau Mama pasti mengajari Jongdae melakukan hal itu,"

"Tentu saja aku yang mengajarinya. Aku bilang padanya untuk mengeluarkan aegyo saat ia meminta sesuatu tapi aku tidak pernah mengajarinya melakukan hal itu. Lulu, kau harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit,"

"Iya Ma. Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit setelah ini. lagiupla Joonmyeon juga akan mampir ke rumah nanti,"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Joonmyeon segera menoleh kea rah Lu Han. Keduanya sedang berada di dalam lift dan Joonmyeon menatap jengah ke arah kakak iparnya yang entah kenapa menggumamkan kata 'iya' dan mengerling menggoda ke arahnya. Denting pintu lift yang terbuka langsung membuat kedua namja itu berjalan menuju pintu utama dimana mobil Joonmyeon sudah menunggu dilaur.

"Berikan kunci, Joonmyeon-ah. Mama ingin bicara denganmu dan aku akan menyetir,"

Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama, Joonmyeon segera memberikan kunci mobilnya yang bertukar dengan ponsel Lu Han. Kedua namja itu segera melesat masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa menunggu banyak waktu. Menyalakan mobilnya dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan sedang karena jalanan di sore hari sangat padat. Untung saja tidak ada kemacetan.

"Ya. Aku tahu Jongdae akan berbuat seperti itu. Gege juga sudah mengatakannya kepadaku dan aku berjanji akan mencoba membujuk Jongdae juga. Ah tidak… bukan seperti itu…,"

Lu Han tersenyum senang setelah melirik Joonmyeon sekilas. Namja itu menyukai kedekatan Joonmyeon dan Jongdae dengan Mamanya dan Lu Han tidak pernah mengira bahwa kedua kakak beradik itu mampu mendapatkan kasih sayang dan perhatian dari Mamanya. Ia membiarkan Joonmyeon terus mengobrol dengan Mamanya hingga tak lama kemudian keduanya sampai di kompleks perumahan Lu Han.

Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah dan segera turun dari mobil diikuti dengan Joonmyeon. Namja itu masih asyik berbicara dengan Mamanya dan Lu Han membiarkannya. Toh, nanti jika mereka sudah selesai berbicara, Joonmyeon akan memberikan ponselnya kembali. Karena itulah Lu Han langsung memasukkan kode password rumahnya dan berjalan masuk.

Alisnya mengernyit saat melihat lampu rumahnya belum dinyalakan. Luhan berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan langsung menyalakan saklar lampu. Keadaan hening di rumahnya membuat Lu Han berfikir kalau istrinya sedang berada di kamar. Langkahnya langsung mengarah ke kamar mereka dan membukanya. Tidak ada Jongdae disana dan sprei ranjangnya sedikit berantakan.

"Jongdae. Jongdae-ya kau dimana?"

Teriak Lu Han saat memasuki kamar mandi kamar mereka dan hanya menemukan kekosongan. Lu han kembali berjalan keluar kamar dan melangkah menuju taman dibelakang rumah sambil memanggil nama Jongdae. Namun nyatanya istrinya itu tidak ada disana dan entah kenapa perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

"Lu-ge ada apa?"

Pertanyaan Joonmyeon hanya dijawab dengan tatapan kekhawatiran dari Lu Han. Ia menghampiri Lu Han yang sedang berdiri di tengah ruangan sambil berkacak pinggang. Joonmyeon mencoba untuk bertanya kembali namun suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka membuat kedua namja itu menoleh.

Disana berdiri Jongdae dengan wajah pucat pasinya. Celemek biru terpasang di tubuhnya yang terbalut gaun sederhana selutut berwarna peach. Nafas Jongdae tersengal dan keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Ia mencengkeram perut bawahnya. Bagian bawah gaun itu ternoda darah hingga mengalir menuruni kakinya yang gemetar.

"Luhan-o-oppa,"

Sedetik kemudian Lu Han langsung berlari ke arah Jongdae dan menangkap tubuh istrinya sebelum menyentuh lantai. Namja tampan itu memeluk Jongdae dengan erat dan mencoba menepuk pipi istrinya. Kulitnya sangat dingin dan tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama, Lu Han langsung menggendong tubuh sang istri.

"Joonmyeon, AYO!"

.

..

…

..

.

Ruang operasi di sebuah rumah sakit itu masih tertutup rapat. Lu Han berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruangan sedangkan Joonmyeon memeluk Kyungsoo yang datang bersama kedua orang tuanya. Joonmyeon langsung mengabari kedua orang tua mereka yang saat itu sedang ditemani oleh Kyungsoo.

Setengah jam setelah ia menelpon, kedua orang tuanya langsung datang dan Lu Han menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namja tampan itu terlihat begitu ketakutan dan kalut memikirkan istrinya yang sedang dioperasi. Sudah 45 menit, operasi ttu berjalan dan kini seorang dokter keluar dari pintu itu.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan istri saya? Apa-apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Kedua orang tua Jongdae dan Joonmyeon langsung berdiri disamping Lu Han. Bombardir pertanyaan dari Lu Han membuat sang dokter menatapnya dengan lekat. Dokter itu menurunkan maskernya dan menatap Lu Han sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Lu Han.

"Apa anda wali dari saudari Kim Jongdae?"

"Ya. Saya suaminya, dok. Dan mereka adalah keluarga istri saya. Apa yang terjadi dengan istri saya dokter?"

Lu Han dapat melihat raut wajah tak yakin dari sang dokter saat ia menanyakan perihal istrinya. Membuatnya tanpa sadar mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk meredakan perasaan tidak enak-nya yang semakin membesar. Sang dokter menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menatap lekat kea rah Lu Han.

"Pasien mengalami keguguran dan kami menemukan penyebab dari keguguran janin yang dialami oleh pasien karena ia memiliki tumor di rahimnya dan sudah memasuki tahap stadium awal,"

Hening yang menyebar membuat suasana semakin dingin dan menyesakkan. Nyonya Kim langsung menangis dipelukan sang suami sedangkan Joonmyeon tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya mundur hingga terduduk di atas kursi tunggu. Melihat hal itu membuat Kyungsoo langsung memeluknya dan menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

Sedangkan Lu Han hanya diam terpaku dengan pandangan kosongnya. Keguguran? Rahim? Kanker? Semua ucapan yang ia dengar dari sang dokter membuat otak cerdas Lu Han tak mampu mencerna informasi dari sang dokter. Kini otaknya penuh dengan berbagai macam bayangan akan senyum Jongdae dan tawa Jongdae. Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa begitu sesak dan menyakitkan sekarang.

"A-apa mak-maksud dokter? Keguguran? Kanker?"

"Ya, Tuan. Kami memperkirakan pasien Kim Jongdae memiliki sebuah janin berumur tiga minggu lebih dua hari dan sebelum janin itu tumbuh, ia memiliki sebuah tumor di rahimnya dan semakin berkembang hingga membuat janin dalam kandungannya meninggal. Tumor itu sudah berubah menjadi sebuah kanker stadium awal dan sekarang sedang menuju tahap stadium kedua. Maka dari itulah kami ingin meminta persetujuan wali dari saudari pasien untuk segera melakukan operasi pengangkatan rahim pasien. Jika dibiarkan, rahim pasien akan mengalami kerusakan dan dapat menghilangkan nyawanya. Apa anda bersedia melakukan pengangkatan rahim?"

Nafas Lu Han tercekat dan tanpa sadar tubuhnya limbung hingga sang dokter harus memapahnya dan mendudukkannya di atas kursi. Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri Lu Han yang masih diam dengan pandangan kosongnya. Mereka tidak pernah melihat keadaan Lu Han yang sekacau itu.

Tatapannya kosong dengan wajahnya yang pucat. Tangannya terkepal erat dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi pelipisnya. Nafasnya tersengal dengan tubuh yang gemetar ketakutan. Lu Han tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah keadaan istirnya yang ia cintai.

"Apa-apa yang akan terjadi jika rahim adik saya diangkat dokter?"

Sang dokter menatap sedih ke arahnya dan Joonmyeon merasa menyesal sudah mengutarakan pertanyaan dalam otaknya. Ia mulai merasa nafasnya tercekat saat tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Lu Han merasakan tangan itu menggengam semakin erat. Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah Lu Han yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam seakan menolak ucapan sang dokter yang akan dilontarkan itu.

"Pasien tidak akan bisa memiliki anak lagi dan jika berhasil, ia akan selamat dari bahaya kanker rahim yang dapat merenggut nyawanya,"

Seketika itu juga, tangis Kyungsoo dan Nyonya Kim semakin deras. Nyonya Kim tidak pernah menyangka bahwa putri kesayangannya akan menderita hal buruk seperti itu. Tuan Kim yang sejak tadi diam kini menangis dalam diam sambil memeluk istirnya untuk menenangkannya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir deras. Ia sudah mengenal Jongdae sejak lama dan kini kabar buruk menimpa sahabat sekaligus kakak terbaiknya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan ia hanya bisa menangis di dalam pelukan Joonmyeon yang juga menangis sama sepertinya.

Lain halnya dengan Lu Han yang tak menangis namun kekosongan di manik rusanya mampu membuat semua orang sadar bahwa namja itu sangat terluka. Ia terluka mendengar kabar dari sang dokter tentang keadaan istrinya yang diambang kematian. Ia terluka saat mengingat janin yang dikandung istrinya gugur. Ia terluka karena ia tidak bisa menjaga istrinya dan janin dalam kandungan itu yang tak diketahui olehnya dan Jongdae.

Ia merasa gagal menjadi sosok suami yang baik bagi Jongdae. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan istrinya itu memiliki tumor ganas di tubuhnya? Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari lebih awal bahwa istrinya sedang mengandung? Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan istrinya tahu bahwa kini cita-citanya menjadi seorang ibu akan musnah di depan matanya? Bagaimana bisa sosok suami seperti Lu Han mampu berbuat hal seperti itu kepada istrinya?

Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Janin dalam kandungan Jongdae sudah gugur dan kini nyawa sang istri sedang berada di dalam bahaya. Ia tidak ingin Jongdae pergi meninggalkannya dan sungguh Lu Han tidak sanggup jika harus kehilangan Jongdae. Ia lebih memilih untuk hidup berdua tanpa mempunyai anak daripada hidup sendirian layaknya seorang mayat.

Lu Han mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap ayah mertuanya yang kini ikut memandangnya. Ia menatap sang ayah dengan lekat dan sang ayahpun menganggukkan kepalanya memberikan izin kepada Lu Han untuk mengambil keputusan yang ia ambil. Lu Han mengalihkan tatapannya kepada sang dokter dan saat itulah perasaannya semakin hancur berkeping-keping. Suaranya terdengar lirih dan serak seakan tidak mengizinkannya keluar namun ada keteguhan kecil di dalamnya.

"Tolong selamatkan istriku, dokter. Hilangkan kanker itu dari tubuhnya, ku mohon,"

.

..

…

..

.

Dua hari berlalu sejak operasi itu berhasil dan Jongdae tersadar dari tidurnya. Yeoja itu hanya mengukir senyum lemahnya dan tak bertanya sedikitpun dengan apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya. Ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan sang dokter dengan anggukan atau gelengan kepalanya saat ia sedang diperiksa. Yeoja itu hanya diam dan mengukir senyum lemahnya.

Setidaknya Jongdae tahu bahwa ia sedang berada di rumah sakit setelah ia mengalami pendarahan. Ia tahu bahwa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya apalagi perutnya dan kekosongan di dalam hatinya. Ia sadar bahwa sesuatu yang buruk sudah menimpanya dan sang dokter sendirilah yang menceritakan keadaannya setelah beberapa jam ia siuman.

Ia sadar bahwa ia tidak marah ataupun kecewa dengan keadaannya. Ia juga sadar bahwa suaminya sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Saat ini hatinya sedikit terhibur dengan kehadiran kedua orang tuanya bersama Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo. Lalu ada kedua mertuanya yang entah sejak kapan datang dari China. Tidak lupa dengan kehadiran Lu Han yang terus berada disampingnya.

Ia menatap manik mata suaminya yang meredup dan Jongdae sadar bahwa namja itu mengetahui apa yang ia alami. Suaminya itu terus memandang Jongdae dengan perasaan senang, sedih, dan takut. Membuat Jongdae merasakan haiinya berdenyut sakit dan ingin Lu Han mengatakan semua yang dirasakan suaminya.

Jongdae menggenggam erat tangan Lu Han yang sedang duduk disampingnya. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana dinginnya tangan sang suami. Namun yang ia dapat justru hanya senyuman kecil membuat hati Jongdae sesak dan tanpa sadar ia sudah mengucapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Maafkan aku, oppa,"

Mendengar hal itu membuat batin Lu Han menjerit kesakitan. Namja tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan mengusap lembut pipi Jongdae. Membuat Jongdae memejamkan matanya dan saat ia membuka matanya, ia dapat melihat sang suami yang meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau tidak salah, Dae-er. Aku yang salah karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu,"

Tatapan bersalah dalam manik Lu Han membuat Jongdae merasakan jantungnya teremat oleh sesuatu yang kasat mata. Ia tidak tahu kapan air matanya meluncur membasahi pipinya yang tirus saat ini. Yang ia tahu, ia ingin menangis kencang di dalam pelukan suaminya. Hanya dengan mendengar suara serak dan penuh kepahitan dalam suara sang suami mampu membuat Jongdae menangis setelah tiga hari kesadarannya.

"Ini bukan salahmu, oppa. Aku mohon, jangan salahkan dirimu,"

Perkataan itu membuat jantung Lu han berdenyut sakit. Ia dapat mendengar kepedihan dalam suara Jongdae dan ia sadar bahwa sang istri sangat terluka lebih dari dirinya. Jongdae tidak menangis saat mendengar penjelasan sang dokter tentang keadaanya. Ia menangis karena ia dapat merasakan perasaan bersalah dari sang suami.

"Aku tahu oppa melakukannya untukku, karena itulah aku sadar bahwa oppa masih peduli padaku. Ku mohon, jangan biarkan perasaan itu tumbuh oppa. Aku sakit- aku merasakan sakit saat oppa hanya diam dan memandangku dengan tatapan bersalah. Oppa tidak salah, aku mohon bersikaplah seperti dulu,"

Jongdae terisak dengan tangisan memilukannya. Ia tidah mengerti kenapa rasanya sangat sakit sekarang. Ia kehilangan janninya dan rahimnya karena penyakit yang ia derita. Ia sedih karena ia tidak bisa menjadi ibu sesuai dengan idamannya. Namun semua kesedihan itu tidak sepenuhnya sakit karena melihat tatapan bersalah sang suami lebih menyakitkan dari semua itu.

Lu Han langsung memeluk Jongdae dan mengusap punggung istrinya. Ia membiarkan tangisan Jongdae terus menggema di ruang rawatnya. Ia ingin Jongdae menumpahkan segala rasa sakitnya dengan tangisan yang ia punya. Lu Han sadar bahwa Jongdae berusaha menjadi sosok tegar namun ia tahu bahwa bagian terdalam Jongdae hancur tak bersisa.

"Sakit sekali, oppa. Sakit,"

Lu Han memeluk Jongdae erat saat mendengar lirihan pilu dari sang istri. Seharusnya ia bisa menguatkan Jongdae namun nyatanya kini ia malah membuat Jongdae semakin merasa sakit karena sikapnya. Lu Han hanya diam membiarkan Jongdae menangis hingga keduanya hanya diam sambil berpelukan.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka menangis dan terdiam setelahnya. Yang jelas mereka hanya ingin berpelukan, medapatkan ketenangan dalam pelukan itu, mendapatkan kekuatan dalam pelukan itu dan mendapatkan kepercayaan dalam pelukan itu. keduanya sadar bahwa kini hidup mereka akan berbeda dari sekian banyak orang namun mereka yakin bahwa mereka mampu mengatasinya bersama-sama.

.

..

…

..

.

"Permisi,"

Jongdae mendongak dan tersenyum saat melihat Taeyeon datang menjenguknya. Yeoja itu membawa sebuket buah-buahan segar. Ia memasuki kamar rawat Jongdae dan memeluknya. Jongdaepun membalasnya dan mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf ya aku sedang mengerjakan projek besar karena itulah aku baru bisa menjengukmu. Aku juga harus mengantarkan anakku ke rumah kakek-neneknya"

"Aku sangat baik dan terima kasih sudah mau menjengukku, Eonni. Aku sudah cukup senang Eonni masih menyempatkan diri datang kesini,"

"Oh iya, aku kupaskan apel untukmu. Mau kan?"

Jongdae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap Taeyeon dengan lekat. Jongdae berpikir kalau Taeyeon sangatlah baik. Ia masih bisa bangkit setelah ditinggalkan suaminya dan mengasuh anaknya dengan baik, menjadi ibu yang baik sesuai dengan idamannya. Mengingat hal itu, Jongdae hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

Pintu kamarnya kembali terbuka dan ia tersenyum saat melihat suaminya datang. Lu Han langsung berjalan mendekati Jongdae dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ia mencium gemas pipi Jongdae yang mulai terlihat gembil dan Jongdaepun membalas tak kalah erat pelukan suaminya. Mengabaikan sosok Taeyeon yang entah kenapa merasa jengkel dan kccewa melihat Lu Han tidak melihatnya.

"Oppa, ada Tae-eonni. Lepaskan,"

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak tahu. Selamat siang Taeyeon,"

"Selamat siang, Lu Han. Ini Jongdae makanlah,"

Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengambil sepotong apel. Melihat senyum Jongdae yang merekah mampu membuat Lu Han tersenyum dan mengusap lembut puncak kepala Jongdae. Jongdae yang merasakannya langsung menatap Lu Han dan memberikan sepotong apel kepada suaminya. Membuat Lu Han tertawa dan memakan apel itu.

Melihat hal itu membuat hati Taeyeon berdenyut sakit. Ia sadar bahwa ia menyukai Lu Han karena sosok Lu Han mengingatkannya kepada suaminya dahulu namun saat melihat bagaimana sosok Lu Han yang terus mendampingin Jongdae dan memberikan segalanya untuk sang istri termasuk kesetiannya membuat Taeyeon sadar bahwa mereka berbeda dengannya.

Taeyeon mengutuk pemikirannya yang selalu ingin merasakan bagaimana senangnya menjadi seorang Kim Jongdae yang dipinang oleh Lu Han. Menjalin hubungan suami-istri yang penuh dengan hal-hal kecil yang terlihat lebih istimewa dibandingkan dengan apapun. Entah sadar atau tidak, Taeyeon tersenyum dan segera berdiri dari posisinya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi karena sang suami sedang ingin bermanja dengan istrinya,"

Mendengar godaan dari Taeyeon mampu membuat Jongdae merasakan pipinya memanas. Apalagi dengan kekehan dari Lu Han yang sukses membuat Taeyeon tertawa melihat rona merah di pipi Jongdae. Taeyeon ingin melihat rona merah itu lagi dan ia ingin melihat senyum manis Jongdae lagi. Dengan segera ia memeluk Jongdae dan melepasnya perlahan.

"Jongdae-ya, menjadi seorang ibu bukan hanya tentang melahirkan dan membesarkan anak. Seorang ibu harus bisa menyayangi anaknya yang entah memiliki hubungan darah atau tidak dengan dirinya dan selalu menjadi tempat pertama bagi anaknya menghadapi segala hal di dunia. Tidak perlu bersedih karena kau tidak bisa memiliki anak, karena di dunia ini banyak sekali anak yang tidak memiliki ibu dan mereka menunggumu untuk memilih mereka dan memanjakan mereka dengan semua kasih sayang yang kau punya. Kau dengar? Jadi jangan pernah merasa kecil hati,"

Jongdae tersenyum manis kepada Taeyeon yang mengusap lembut rambutnya. Ia memeluk Taeyeon untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum yeoja itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan Lu Han berdua dikamar rawat itu. Jongdae mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Lu Han yang tersenyum kepadanya.

Ya, Jongdae tidak perlu berkecil hati akan hal itu karena ia sadar bahwa masih banyak anak di dunia ini yang tidak memiliki ibu.

.

..

…

..

.

Suara anak kecil di sebuah panti asuhan itu terasa begitu ramai. Gelak tawa anak kecil yang ada disana mampu membuat Jongdae dan Lu Han tersenyum. Setelah satu bulan di rawat, Jongdae langsung mengatakan kepada Lu Han untuk datang ke sebuah panti asuhan yang ia kenal. Pemilik panti asuhan itu adalah salah satu teman dekatnya sejak ia SMP namun mereka terpisah karena kepindahan temannya itu.

Sepasang suami istri itu menatap lekat kepada beberapa anak yang asyik bermain dan tak menghiraukan mereka berdua. Sebenarnya ada dua pasangan lagi yang sedang berkunjung namun sepertinya mereka sudah selesai memilih seorang anak kecil yang akan mereka adopsi. Lu Han menarik tangan Jongdae untuk segera memasuki panti asuhan.

"Permisi,"

Seorang anak kecil dengan gaun selutut berwarna putih gading itu menoleh. Lu Han dan Jongdae tersenyum ke arah anak itu namun anak itu hanya diam dan kembali menatap jendela. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di dekat jendela. Tatapannya hanya tertuju kepada anak-anak lain yang sedang bermain di halaman. Membuat kedua orang dewasa itu saling menatap dalam diam.

"Jongdae?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, yeoja manis dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai itu menoleh. Seulas senyum langsung hadir di bibir yeoja itu saat menatap sosok temannya yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi. Temannya itu memakai sebuah kemeja kota-kotak berwarna merah dengan celana jeans yang terlihat pas di kaki jenjangnya. Rambut yang dulu selalu sependek bahunya kini tergerai begitu saja di punggungnya.

"Hankyung-ah,"

Jongdae segera memeluk temannya bernama Lee Hankyung itu dan keduanya langsung saling menanyakan kabar masing-masing. Hankyung menarik tangan Jongdae untuk duduk di sofa dan membiarkan Lu Han yang hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sang istri. Tatapannya beralih kepada sosok anak kecil yang hanya diam duduk dikursi.

Namja tampan itu melangkah mendekati anak kecil itu dan berjongkok di depannya. Awalnya anak kecil itu hanya diam namun saat Lu Han terus menatapnya, akhirnya anak kecil itu membalas tatapan Lu Han. Namja tampan itu tersenyum saat melihat anak kecil itu membalas tatapannya.

Entah kenapa maniks musangnya yang indah itu mampu membuat Lu Han bisa menyelami kesedihan di dalamnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya terulur untuk mengusap lembut puncak kepala anak kecil itu. Membuat yang lebih kecil melebarkan matanya karena tidak pernah mengira akan mendapat perlakuan lembut seperti itu.

"Namanya Minseok, ia diantar kesini oleh Paman dan Bibinya yang tidak ingin mengasuh Minseok. Orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan dan sejak saat itulah ia jadi anak yang pendiam dan tidak bisa berbicara. Ia mengalami trauma yang berat hingga menyebabkan ia seperti itu,"

Lu Han tahu bahwa Hankyung sedang membicarakan perihal anak kecil bernama Minseok itu. Namun namja itu hanya diam mendengarkan tanpa menghilangkan senyum hangatnya. Entah kenapa ia ingin anak kecil itu nyaman berada didekatnya dan sadar atau tidak, Lu Han ingin mengasuh anak kecil itu.

Lu Han menggenggam tangan anak kecil itu dan membuka telapaknya. Ia menuliskan sebuah huruf ditangan anak itu namun sepertinya anak itu tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Lu Han. Melihat hal itu Lu Han tertawa kecil dan kembali mengusap lembut puncak kepala anak kecil itu.

"Itu adalah namaku. Lu Han. Namaku Lu Han, salam kenal Minseok-ah,"

Anak kecil itu mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu membuat Lu Han memekik girang. Melihat hal itu senyum tipis Minseok merekah, membuat Hankyung terkejut namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Melihat reaksi Hankyung, Jongdae hanya bisa tersenyum dan segera beranjak dari duduknya. Mendekati Lu Han dan ikut berjongkok dihadapan Minseok.

"Minseok-ah, apa kau mau tinggal bersama kami? Apa kau ingin ikut bersama kami?"

Minseok terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jongdae. Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum lembut ke arahnya sambil menggenggam tangan Minseok erat. Seakan menyatakan bahwa Minseok akan aman bersamanya.

"Tak apa jika kau masih belum menjawabnya. Aku akan terus menunggumu hingga kau siap untuk tinggal bersama kami,"

Kini tatapannya beralih kepada Lu Han yang ikut menatapnya lembut. Anak kecil itu menatap tangan Lu Han yang berada di kepalanya lalu tersenyum ke arah namja itu. ia merentangkan tangannya kepada Lu Han yang langsung disambut dengan senyum merekah namja rusa itu.

Hankyung mendekati Jongdae yang berdiri dengan senyum cerahnya. Keduanya menatap ke arah Minseok yang tertawa kecil saat Lu Han memeluknya dan memutar-mutarnya. Jongdae menoleh ke arah Hankyung yang ikut tersenyum melihat suaminya dan Minseok sedang tertawa bersama.

"Minseok kesusahan beradaptasi disini dan hanya ada satu anak saja yang mau bermain dengannya namun anak itu sudah diadopsi terlebih dahulu hingga Minseok kembali menjadi anak pendiam. Aku harap kau mau menjaganya dan memberikannya kasih sayang,"

"Tentu. Tentu aku akan memberikannya kasih sayang yang berlimpah bersama Lu Han-oppa karena sejak pertama kali kami saling menatap, aku sudah merasa nyaman dengan Minseok dan Lu Han-oppa juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka jika Minseok langsung menerima Lu Han,"

Keduanya saling menatap dan Jongdae mempersilahkan Hankyung untuk masuk ke dalam kantornya. Ia menghampiri Lu Han yang menunggunya di depan teras panti asuhan. Saat Jongdae mendekat, Minseok langsung menatapnya lekat dan mengusap pipi Jongdae dengan lembut.

"Mama,"

Lirihan itu mampu membuat Jongdae dan Lu Han terkesiap. Mereka tidak menyangka jika Minseok akan mengeluarkan suaranya setelah mendengar cerita Hankyung tadi. Mendengar hal itu Lu Han langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jongdae dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang semakin membuat senyum yeoja itu merekah.

"Minseok-ah, apa kau ingin sesuatu?"

Minseok yang mendengar hal itu segera meminta turun dari gendongan Lu Han. Ia menarik tangan Jongdae untuk mengikutinya. Membuat kedua pasang suami-istri itu saling menatap dan mengikuti Minseok yang berjalan memasuki panti asuhan. Anak kecil itu melangkah ke sebuah ruangan dengan beberapa ranjang bayi yang kosong. Hanya ada satu ranjang yang terisi menampilkan sesosok bayi dengan rambut hitamnya dan kulit pucatnya.

Minseok menjinjitkan kakinya dan menatap bayi yang masih tidur itu. Ia mengetuk jendela itu perlahan seakan sedang mengelus lembut pipi bayi mungil itu. Tatapan matanya yang semula meredup kini tampak bersinar saat bayi itu bergerak kecil. Minseok segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Jongdae dan Lu Han lalu kembali mengetuk pelan jendela bayi itu.

"Hunnie,"

Lirihan Minseok mampu membuat Jongdae menoleh setelah diam terpaku melihat tingkah anak kecil yang akan ia adopsi. Yeoja itu tersenyum dan menjongkokkan tubuhnya untuk menyetarakan tingginya dengan Minseok. Ia mengusap pipi Minseok lembut dan menatap manik musang yang ia suka.

"Apa Minseok ingin adik?"

Mendengar hal itu membuat senyum Minseok merekah dan langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menatap ke arah Lu Han yang juga menatap kea rah anak kecil itu. Namja tampan itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan langsung menggendong Minseok. Jongdae mengubah posisinya dan kembali menatap bayi mungil itu sejenak sebelum menatap Lu Han dan Minseok.

"Kita akan memiliki sebuah keluarga yang bahagia. Seorang anak kecil yang akan tumbuh menjadi seorang yeoja manis nantinya dan seorang bayi laki-laki yang akan menjadi seorang namja tampan. Benarkan?"

"Ya, kau benar sayang. Inilah kehidupan keluarga kita,"

END

Ff Request buat **KUMIKOVERDOSE** tersayang hahahaha

Maaf ya ini 9.7k jadi kalo bosen langsung di close aja

Terima kasih sudah membaca….

Bye~

Sudah aku ganti… Selamat menikmati


End file.
